vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyness
|-|Hyness= |-|Unhooded= Summary Lord Hyness is the cloaked priest leader of the three Jambastion mages. He, and presumably the Jambastion Mages, were banished to the edge of the galaxy long ago. Apparently they were feared for their immense power. During his rant, Hyness says that he and the mages were responsible for saving everyone from a "galactic crisis". It's unknown what the crisis was. He also says that this unknown people try to erase them from history and there are some that called him and the mages mad. It's not known if he and the mages worshipped Void Termina at the time. It's presumed that The Ancients were the ones fearing his power, but the truth remains a mystery. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Lord Hyness Origin: Kirby Star Allies Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Lived for aeons Classification: Beloved liege of three Jambastion mages, Cult leader, "master of a matter most dark", Officiant of Doom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed Talking (Once spoke at a rate of about 1,274 WPM or around 21 WPS), Magic, Flight, Presumably Power Bestowal (It's suggested that he gave Zan Partizanne powerful magic, but this isn't confirmed), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Light & Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Rage Power, Can summon the three Jambastion mages, Life Manipulation & Absorption (Drained energies from the mages, leaving their bodies dark. Can use their bodies offensively and defensively. bodies can also [[Attack Reflection|reflect projectiles]]), Telekinesis, Danmaku, Portal Creation & Dimensional Travel (His repeated chants opened a rift in the fabric of space that leads to Another Dimension), Space-Time Manipulation (His actions broke down the fabric of spacetime). With preparation he was able to achieve the following things: Resistance to Sealing (Overcome being sealed. Broke Void Termina's seal, although not entirely), Likely Resurrection (Was doing a long ritual to resurrect Void Termina) and Likely Forcefield Creation (Without the generals in it, the Jambandra Base had a massive barrier bigger than the planets in the galaxy) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Kirby & the Star Allies. Only below Void Termina, superior to the three Jambastion mages), able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scattered the dark Jamba Heart pieces across the universe in a presumably short period of time and kept up with beings capable to chase, react and outrun them. Comparable to Kirby and the Star Allies, which includes characters such as Meta Knight, Marx and Gooey) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human. Higher with magic (Can lift the three Jambastion mages hovering around and use them as projectiles) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Traded multiple blows with Kirby and the Star Allies) Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles. Higher with preparation (Scattered the dark Jamba Heart pieces across the universe) Standard Equipment: His hood covering his face. Summons the three Jambastion mages. Intelligence: Gifted, presumably higher. Despite his mental state Hyness possesses great magical knowledge and is a capable leader. His magic appears to be among the greatest in the Kirby universe, feared by unknown authorities and able to overcome unspecified science. As a leader, Hyness has been described as having an "intoxicating charisma", he and his group were responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis" and they achieve great prosperity after they tried to erase their "very existence from history". He also possesses the skills to fight many beings at once. He was aware of the existence of a different dimension and how to open a portal to it, as well as the dangers of crossing time and space through said portal. Weaknesses: Completely insane. Acts delusional, treats his generals poorly, and worships a deity who is prophesied to destroy everything. Arguably has a poor memory (cannot remember the exact names of his generals). Gallery Hyness-render-Concept_Art.png|Concept Art Hyness.png Hyness.gif UH_Hynes.gif Hyness's_light_attacks.gif Vs. Hyness - Kirby Star Allies - Music Extended Vs. Hyness (Unhooded) - Kirby Star Allies - Music Extended Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Kirby Category:Aliens Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hax Users Category:Priests Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4